


[PODFIC] Machine Assist

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podficcification [37]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Machine-Assisted Orgasm, Max on top, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trick had been finding the right engine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Machine Assist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Machine Assist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643514) by [battle_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat). 



> A podfic of [battle_cat's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat) glorious story [Machine Assist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5643514)

Machine Assist  
Rated R  
11:30 minutes

[Download here (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/khjch/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BPrimarybufferpanel%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2Bbattle_cat%2B-%2BMachine%2BAssist.mp3)

Or listen to the streaming version here:  



End file.
